Un amor de locura
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Todo tiene un precio el amor, la traición e incluso la mismísima muerte.


-Primera parte- Narrada por Hermione Granger

"Escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que veas lo equivocado que estabas, quizás cuando la leas yo este muerta y el hijo tuyo que llevaba en mi vientre también, pues a si tu lo querías. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare aunque pienses que soy una traicionera. Tuve que buscar un pequeño lugar en el que ser feliz mientras tú y yo estábamos separados, quizás ese lugar feliz no debía a ser sido junto a tu enemigo _"Ronald Weasley" _pero no tuve opción tenía que dejar de pensar en ti o si no iba a volverme loca, lo siento en verdad y espero que entiendas que siempre te he amado y nunca te olvidare.

-Hermione Granger."

Deje la carta con cuidado sobre su mesilla de noche del lado derecho de la cama, el aun no había entrado en la habitación por lo cual me vestí rápido y con cuidado, Draco no podía sospechar nada y mucho menos podía saber sobre el hijo suyo que yo llevaba en mi vientre. Mi hijo y yo debíamos ser asesinados por su padre, yo no quería que mi hijo naciera sin una madre y mucho menos con un padre que podría contarle porque mato a si madre. Todo estaba tan oscuro ese dia, camine desde la habitación hasta la mesa en la cual me senté como de costumbre, Draco no estaba en la mesa antes que yo como era lo habitual y entonces pensé en las palabras que él me había dicho_: "Sucederá cuando menos te lo esperes". _Entonces comencé a pensar que de repente podría matarme por la espalda, no obstante me di cuenta de que él me quería ver sufrir quería hacer pagar el precio justo por haberlo traicionado. Segundos antes de que comenzara a untar mermelada en mi tostada, entro Malfoy de forma elegante dando pasos y movimientos sincronizados con la perfección. Se sentó en la mesa de forma educada pero sin darme mi beso de buenos días, desde que no recibí aquel beso supe que el dia había llegado. Cuando termine de comer la tostada me levanto de la mesa sin decir nada, salgo de la sala donde estábamos comiendo cierro las puertas y fuera rompo mi varita en dos.

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca un lugar en donde siempre había querido que mi vida acabara, tomo un libro de una escritora Muggle y comienzo a leerlo aunque no pude seguir por mucho rato pues las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe y se cerraron de golpe, allí estaba Malfoy con su varita en la mano sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia mí a la distancia exacta de un metro dijo: _"Crucio". _

Me comencé a retorcer de dolor, los músculos de todo el cuerpo se tensaron por los intentos fracasados de liberarme de la maldición. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría liberarme del dolor, todo me provocaba más dolor y yo ya no lo podía resistir. Iba a suplicarle que me matara, no quería seguir sufriendo su Crucio era muy fuerte y me hacía demasiado daño.

-¡Mátame!- Le grite en forma de suplica pero no me hizo caso, solo dejo de torturarme.

Busco algo entre los pliegues de su túnica, saco un chuchillo y se lanzo sobre mí. Comenzó a cortarme el brazo con el cuchillo lentamente, mientras yo lloraba y sangraba por las heridas que él me estaba provocando, _"Te voy a dar un hijo"_ pensé decirle para que para y a si dejar de sufrir. Pero luego el dolor y el temor se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, me quede inmóvil sin saber que hacer o decir, el saco su varita y a los cuatro vientos grito: _"Crucio"._ El dolor volvió y los músculos se tensaron más todavía, yo me retorcía de dolor sin poder evitarlo pero con un hilo de voz le comencé a gritar.

-Estoy esperando a un hijo tuyo, imbécil- Le grite pero aquello solo provoco mucho mas su rabia- tienes que creerme estoy embarazada.

Me dio una bófeta en la cara con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndome la boca y comencé a llorar sin controlarme.

-Maldita sangre sucia- Grito Malfoy quien luego me dio un puñetazo por la nariz- me vas a pagar bien caro todo lo que me hiciste.

-Cuando te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estas vas a sufrir- Dije con rabia y desprecio pero con mucho dolor- y entonces mi recuerdo vivirá más que nunca dentro de ti.

-Te voy a matar ahora- Dijo Draco poniendo su varita en mi cuello y luego se quedo esperando seguramente a que dijera algo- ya has perdido la cabeza es mejor acabar con esto.

"_La muerte"_ pensé con miedo para mis adentros, _"No puedo vivir sin ti"_ pensé por unos momentos y quise decírselo pero no se lo merecía. Me había tratado tan mal que merecía que le dijera cosas que terminaran causando el doble de daño, que me habían hecho sus palabras a mí. Pensé en mis últimas palabras rápidamente y les grite:

-Idiota no solo me vas perder a mí también a tu heredero- Dije con crueldad y luego le escupí la cara- te odio.

-Y ahora me odiaras aun más- Dijo Draco con severidad en cada una de sus palabras- ¡Avada Kedavra!

-Segunda parte- Narrada por Draco Malfoy

Salí corriendo de la biblioteca, sin arrepentimiento alguno con ganas de acostarme en mi cama y morir allí sin más, sin saber nada más del mundo. No obstante al entrar en mi habitación, cuando me quito la túnica en sangrentada y camino hacia mi armario que estaba a un lado de mi mesilla de noche veo un pergamino pequeño, decido ignorarlo y busco en mi armario una túnica vieja, me la pongo y me tiro en mi cama con la mano derecha tomo el pergamino, lo abro y comienzo a leer:

"Escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que veas lo equivocado que estabas, quizás cuando la leas yo este muerta y el hijo tuyo que llevaba en mi vientre también, pues a si tu lo querías. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare aunque pienses que soy una traicionera. Tuve que buscar un pequeño lugar en el que ser feliz mientras tú y yo estábamos separados, quizás ese lugar feliz no debía a ser sido junto a tu enemigo _"Ronald Weasley" _pero no tuve opción tenía que dejar de pensar en ti o si no iba a volverme loca, lo siento en verdad y espero que entiendas que siempre te he amado y nunca te olvidare.

-Hermione Granger."

-Maldita sangre sucia-Dije entre lagrimas luego me lleve las manos a la cabeza frustrado- ella tenía que a verlo demostrado, pero no pudo yo no se lo permití.

Me sentí la peor basura del mundo por haber asesinado a mi hijo y mi esposa, pero me había consumido por el temor y no pude contralarme. Quizás todo lo que había hecho estaba mal y por eso debía reunirme con ellos, reunirme con ellos en la otra vida y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez. Busque mi varita con rapidez pero no la encontré, entre los pliegues de mi túnica solo tenía el cuchillo y lo saque con rabia me lo lleve a la boca, exactamente entre los dos labios y comencé a empujarlo hacia atrás con fuerzas. Me corte toda la piel de la boca provocándome más dolor del que sentía, atrapado por la locura clave mi cuchillo en mi corazón y era inevitable sentir como la vida se me iba de las manos. Cada respiro que baba me costa mucho más que el anterior y aparte necesitaba más aire, volví a tomar aire por última vez pues mi corazón se paro y le abrí los brazos a la muerte para que me llevara a reunirme con la mujer que mate por un amor de locura.


End file.
